Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 2
Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 2 is a Blu-ray and DVD box set by Warner Home Video released on October 16, 2012. It contains 50 Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons and numerous supplements. Disc 3 is exclusive to the Blu-ray version of the set. Unlike Volume 1, which was released in a digibook, Volume 2 was released in a standard 1 movie case. Disc 1 Special features Behind the Tunes *Man from Wackyland: The Art of Bob Clampett *Bosko, Buddy, and the Best of Black and White *Leon Schlesinger: The Merrie Cartoon Mogul (provided in HD) Alternate audio tracks *Audio commentaries **Michael Barrier on Buckaroo Bugs, Long-Haired Hare, Book Revue, Porky in Wackyland and The Foghorn Leghorn **Eddie Fitzgerald, John Kricfalusi, and Kali Fontecchio on Buckaroo Bugs **Greg Ford on A Wild Hare, Ali Baba Bunny, Show Biz Bugs (with pre-score music), Back Alley Oproar, Scent-imental Romeo and The High and the Flighty **Jerry Beck on You Ought to Be in Pictures, Canned Feud, Tabasco Road and Mexicali Shmoes **Mark Kausler on Porky in Egypt and Birdy and the Beast **Constantine Nasr on Deduce, You Say *Music-only tracks include: Ali Baba Bunny, The High and the Flighty, Tabasco Road and Mexicali Shmoes *Music-and-effects tracks include: Scent-imental Romeo Disc 2 Special features Behind the Tunes *Forever Befuddled *A-Hunting We Will Go: Chuck Jones' Wabbit Season Twilogy *Looney Tunes Goes Hollywood *A Conversation with Tex Avery *Looney Tunes Go to War! Alternate audio tracks *Audio commentaries **Michael Barrier on Wabbit Twouble, Rabbit Seasoning, Drip-Along Daffy, Tortoise Beats Hare and Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid **Greg Ford on Rabbit Fire and Hollywood Steps Out **Eric Goldberg on Duck! Rabbit, Duck! **Chuck Jones on Tortoise Beats Hare''According to the packaging for Golden Collection, Volume 2 **Mark Kausler on ''Tortoise Wins by a Hare and Russian Rhapsody **Jerry Beck on Porky's Hare Hunt, Elmer's Candid Camera and Dough Ray Me-Ow **Paul Dini on The Bashful Buzzard **John Kricfalusi and Bill Meléndez on An Itch in Time **Will Friedwald on Page Miss Glory **Constantine Nasr on Rocket-bye Baby *Music-only tracks include: Rabbit Fire, Drip-Along Daffy, Barbary Coast Bunny *Music-and-effects tracks include: Duck! Rabbit, Duck! Disc 3: Bonus Materials *''King-Size Comedy: Tex Avery and the Looney Tunes Revolution'' *''Tex Avery, the King of Cartoons'' *''Friz on Film'' *''ToonHeads: The Lost Cartoons'' *''Real American Zero: The Adventures of Private Snafu'' *''The World of Leon Schlesinger'' **''Bosko, the Talk-Ink Kid'' (1929) **''Sinkin' in the Bathtub'' (1930) **''Cryin' for the Carolines'' (1930) **''It's Got Me Again!'' (1932) **''Haunted Gold'' title sequence **''Schlesinger Productions Christmas Party'' with optional commentary by Martha Sigall and Jerry Beck *''Friz at MGM'' - Captain and the Kids cartoons **''Poultry Pirates'' (1938) **''A Day at the Beach'' (1938) **''The Captain’s Christmas'' (1938) **''Seal Skinners'' (1939) **''Mama’s New Hat'' (1939) *''The Best of the Rest of Tex'' - a selection of Tex Avery's best cartoons from MGM **''Blitz Wolf'' (1942) **''Red Hot Riding Hood'' (1943) **''Screwball Squirrel'' (1944) **''Swing Shift Cinderella'' (1945) **''King-Size Canary'' (1947) **''Bad Luck Blackie'' (1949) **''Señor Droopy'' (1949) **''Wags to Riches'' (1949) **''Symphony in Slang'' (1951) **''Magical Maestro'' (1952) **''Rock-a-Bye Bear'' (1952) *''Private Snafu'' cartoons **''Coming!! Snafu'' (1943) **''Gripes'' (1943) **''Spies'' (1943) **''The Goldbrick'' (1943) **''The Home Front'' (1943) **''Rumors'' (1943) **''Snafuperman'' (1943) **''Censored'' (1944) *''Mr. Hook'' cartoons **''The Good Egg'' (1945) **''The Return of Mr. Hook'' (1945) **''Tokyo Woes'' (1945) See also *Looney Tunes Golden Collection *Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography **Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1929–1939) **Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1940–1949) **Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1950–1959) **Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1960–1969) **Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1970–present and miscellaneous) References Category:Looney Tunes Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Looney Tunes on Home Video Category:Warner Home Video Category:Home Video Category:Looney Tunes Platinum Collection Category:Videos Category:Warner Bros. videos and DVDs Category:Videos and DVDs